Megaman Fairyforce
by ProtectorofAnime345
Summary: After defeating Le Mu three of our heroes were sent to the world where only magic is used.


**Hello Fanfiction readers! My name is Lucas or also known as ProtectorofAnime345. Now today I would like to give you the very first MegamanXFairyTail crossover! Yay! The reason why I wanted to make this story was because I've recently been watching Megaman Starforce and I've been reading a couple of some Fanfiction and I saw that no one had made a crossover of Megaman and one of my favorite anime Fairy Tail, so that is why I give you Megaman Fairyforce. Now please note that this is my first Fanfic so there may be some errors. If anyone know a great beta reader who can help me, please tell me. Alright I think that's enough so let's get to the story. **

* * *

**_Chapter one: The lost stars_**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Attack"**

A few months after the events of defeating Gemini along with Andromeda. All the EM Viruses have disappeared and the Earth was at peace. However one day two mysterious men attack the museum where the artifact, Sword of Zerker, is held. These men are Hyde and Rich Dotcom with their UMAs. They fight with each other over the artifact, only resulting in Warrock accidentally swallowing it.

Later, Subaru Hoshikawa meets Doctor Orihime and she informs him of the continent of Mu and the OOPArts. While she was giving more information about the OOPArts, Rogue then arrives and attacks Subaru and Warrock to take the OOPArt. They are quickly defeated, but Orihime manages to drive Rogue off with an EM weapon.

After that incident Orihime had requests that Subaru and Warrock find the other OOPArts and prevent Rich Dotcom, Hyde and Rogue from getting them. While traveling across the world in search of the artifacts, Rockman finds himself frequently struggling with his adversaries, while also discovering that he needs to master his new Thunder Zerker form, granted by the OOPArt. Eventually, Rich Dotcom and Yeti get their hands on the Rock of Saurian, while Hyde and Phantom claim the Star of Ninja. A three-way struggle ensues between them in attempts to claim the other OOPArts, but eventually it is revealed that Doctor Orihime wants the OOPArts for herself to resurrect Le Mu.

Empty then proceeds to extract the OOPArts from Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom. Due to the three OOPArts resonating with each other, the portal to Mu is opened. Empty and Vega enter the portal, closely followed by Mega Man and Harp Note, who want to stop Le Mu from resurrecting. Dark Phantom and Yeti Blizzard also follow Orihime, having been promised eternal life and eternal wealth. There, Empty takes the final OOPArt from Warrock after he terminates EM Wave Change to spare Subaru from Empty's attacks.

As Orihime proceeds with the resurrection of Le Mu, Subaru and Harp Note find Rogue, which they discovered that he was also tasked with the mission of preventing the reappearance of the Mu continent. Subaru eventually finds Warrock, changes to Rockman, and attempts to stop Le Mu's resurrection by removing the OOPArts. This results in the three OOPArts resonating with him, transforming him into Thunder Zerker, then briefly to Zerker Ninja and Zerker Saurian, ending with Tribe King. Empty attempts to stop him, but a single blow from Tribe King kills him.

With Le Mu being resurrected, Rockman, Harp Note, Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom escape through the portal back to Earth. However, the portal grows larger as Le Mu attempts to crawl through to the other side.

At this moment, Rogue appears trying his might to push Le Mu back.

"Rouge!" Rockman shouted with concern.

"The gate!" Rouge shouted at Rockman. "You have to destroy the gate, Rockman!" Rouge still struggled keeping Le Mu at bay. "I know that you'll be able to destroy the gate since you have all three of the OOPArts!"

Rockman nodded his head. "Right! Harp Note, please look after Detective Goyouda." Rockman then handed the Detective to Harp Note who grabbed him by his collar. Rockman then flew closer to Rouge. "Rouge, how can I destroy the gate?"

"You need to bring out the power of the three OOPArts! Hurry!"

Even though Rouge had told Rockman what to do, he still had a confused look on his face. "But how do I do that?"

Rouge the turned to Rockman.. "The three stone will guide you. You have to believe in yourself!"

Rockman then finally understood what Rouge had just said. Rockman then charges up the power of the three OOPArts, then unleashes it in a wave of energy that had landed a hit on Le Mu. As the attack was hitting Le Mu, it seems that it still wasn't enough.

"Rockman! Give it more power!" Rouge shouted as he then put more power into his attack. "Ahhhh!"

"Right! Ahhhh!" Rockman and Rouge had given it everything they got, Harp note soon saw this and decided that she should help out to. "Cancer." She called out to her crab assistant.

"What is it buku?" He asked. Instead of answering right away she simply handed the Detective to the crab and flew away from them to get to closer to Subaru and Rouge.

As Rouge and Rockman kept trying to push Le Mu back Harp Note then appeared. **"Shock Note!"** Two speakers then appeared launching her own attack at Le Mu.

"Harp Note? What are you doing here?" Rockman asked as he kept his attack on Le Mu.

"I'm here to help obviously, we're always going to be out there for each other."

Subaru couldn't help but smile at Misora. "Right let's go!" Subaru then gave out a battle cry charging his attack to his fullest as Rouge and Harp Note did the same. As they were attacking they notice something, Le Mu was being pushed back all the way back to Mu. Everyone thought that they did it but suddenly a bright white light had appeared, engulfing Mu along with our three heroes. As soon as the lights had dimmed down, everyone saw that Mu, Le Mu was gone but they also notice that Megaman, Harp Note and Rouge had disappeared as well. Everyone who saw this had the same question on their mind, what happened to them?

(With Misora and Subaru)

""Ooy, Subaru! Subaru! Hey!" Warrock yelled into the boy's e

"U-Ugh…Uh…" Subaru slowly picked himself up from the grass surface that he had landed on. However the boy himself had only the smallest of bruises. He shifted the Visualizer down to eye level so he could see his wave composed companion next to him was Lyra. "Warrock...Lyra…? What happened? And where's Misora?"

The EM being simply pointed behind Subaru and he turned around to see an unconscious Misora. Subaru then got closer to her to see if she was alright luckily she didn't have any injuries. Subaru then turned back to Warrock with a small smile on his face. "She's fine." But his smile soon disappeared. "So where are we?"

"I don't know where we are kid." Warrock replied as it looked around at their surroundings. "First things first kid, you got an idea on where we are?"

"Can't you check the Star Carrier on where we are?"

"Gotcha covered their kid. While you were out like a rock, I was attempting to connect to it. However, there was a problem with that."

Lyra nodded. "I did the same thing and it was the same results as Warrock."

Subaru took out his Star Carrier to see what the problem that Warrock and Lyra was talking about. When he checked it out he was only to be greeted by an error message.

_Unable to Connect to Satellite. Please establish connection. Unable to Con-_

Subaru had a shocked look on his face. "Eh? It can't connect? What does that mean?"

"It means, kid, that this thing is useless!" Warrock exclaimed!

As Subaru was about to reply, he heard a groan. He quickly turned to the source of the noise and saw that it was Misora slowly waking up. "Uhh...my head." She looked around and saw Subaru. "Subaru what happened to us?"

Lyra then immediately rushed to Misora side. "Misora are you okay?"

Misora nodded to Lyra's question. "Yeah I am fine Lyra. So Subaru what happened to us?"

Subaru rubbed the back of his head to sooth a growing bump that had formed from the impact "My mind is still really hazy…" He rambled off almost incoherently as he tried to piece his fragmented thoughts. "All I remember is that Rouge and I were trying to defeat Le Mu and then you came to help us...and after that a bright light then appeared then I blacked out and woke up here."

Misora then nodded. "Yeah, I remember that too. Maybe the blast sent us somewhere else on Earth?"

"I don't think that's what happened." Warrock said.

"What do you mean Warrock?"

But before Warrock could answer, Lyra beat him to the punch. "What Warrock mean is that you better check your Star Carrier."

Misora did as Lyra told her to do and when she took out her Star Carrier she got the same message as Subaru did when he first check his Star Carrier. "What?! But how?"

Subaru who was trying to connect to the internet but ended with the same results _"It's strange though… I've never heard of the Star Carrier actually losing complete reception." _Subaru thought to himself.

"Subaru, you haven't noticed yet?" Warrock asked him.

"E-Eh?" Subaru broke out of his thoughts fast enough to catch Warrock's words, but not necessarily having it register in his head. "What do you mean?"

"Geez, look around! Don't you notice anything strange?" Warrock then just let out an audible sigh. "Just use those glasses of yours!"

Subaru tried to push the growing migraine to the back of his mind as he put on his visualizer once again, and just as the alien suggested, he looked around. Then it started to click in his mind. "Th-There's absolutely no wave roads anywhere!"

"And I can't sense a trace of any wave roads in a mile radius either." Growled the AM Wave being, "Wherever we are… it's a place that doesn't utilize Electromagnetic Wave."

"But that's impossible! Wave roads are created from the electromagnetic wave radiation emitted from electronic devices." Misora said.

Subaru then sighed seeing the current situation that they were in. "Okay, okay, how about we check around here and see if there's someplace we can get some help."

Everybody nodded at Subaru suggestion. "Okay good. Warrock and Lyra, please stay inside the Star Carrier until we can find out more about our situation." They did as he asked and went in the Star Carrier. Subaru and Misora then walked to try to find their way out of the woods.

As they were walking, Misora then thought of something. "Hey Subaru?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're here because of that light, doesn't that mean that Rouge can also be here?"

Subaru was a little bit surprised by what Misora said. He took a few minutes to ponder at her question. "Well that's a good question but to be honest I don't know if he is here with us, but even if he is I'm sure he's okay by himself."

Misora agreed with Subaru point and they continued walking to find some place to help them.

(With Solo)

"_Ohhh... my head..."_

Solo's mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. There was that fight with Le Mu, after Rockman and the one known as Harp Note helped him fight Le Mu a bright light appeared then he saw nothing but darkness.

Solo grunted as he was trying to get up. He finally was able to stand up and he took a good look to his surroundings. He realized that he where he landed was soft grass he looked around, This was weird it was that last thing he had in mind is to find himself in a forest the last time he checked he was trying to stop Le Mu from coming out of Mu. He decided to shake it off and walked around to see if he could see his current situation.

As he kept walking around the he kept looking around seeing something was wrong. He couldn't see any waves any where. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to see them. _"What's going on here?" _Solo thought was soon interrupted when he heard two voices near him. He then hid himself behind the tree as he saw two figures. One of them is a is a petite young girl who had pink hair. She has blue eyes and he saw a childlike expression on her face. Her pink hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. The other one was a slim young man of average height with bluish silver hair.

"You did a good job on todays mission Chelia." Lyon said.

Chelia then smiled at Lyon's compliment. "Thank you Lyon, but I don't think so."

Solo was trying to listen on to their conversation but for some he couldn't understand what they were saying, it was like they were speaking a whole different language. He tried to get closer he accidentally stepped on a twig causing it to snapped. Lyon then stopped as Chelia. "Is something wrong Lyon?"

Lyon didn't answer, instead he turned at the same direction where Solo was. "Who's there? There's no point in hiding I know you're there."

Solo still didn't understand what the sliver haired man said but he could tell that he wanted to see who was there. Solo then walked away from the tree he was hiding behind reveling himself to them.

Both Lyon and Chelia then saw the person who was hiding, his appearance was quite strange to them The boy had strange clothes on. He had white hair in a spiky style, he wore strange earrings and had a strange marking on his left cheek. What caught both of their attention were his eyes. They were crimson red but they both saw that they held a deep sorrowful look within them.

"Answer my question, who are you?"

"I can not understand what you're saying." Solo told them or tired to tell them. It seems that just as Solo wasn't able to understand them, they couldn't understand him as well.

Chelia had a confused look on her face. "Umm Lyon, what did he say?"

"I-I don't know. Hey what's your name?"

_"It seems that they can not understand me either, interesting." _Solo thought to himself.

Lyon then brought both of his hands together to launch his Ice Make magic on this stranger. "This is the last time I ask you, what is your name?"

Solo say what the silver haired man was doing and by the look of his body language, it look like he was threating him. Solo let out an audible sigh and took out his Star Carrier. _"Such a fool"_

Lyon and Chelia saw him taking out a strange looking object. _"What is he doing?" _They both thought but soon saw something that surprised them. The new comer brought the strange device up to the air and his entire body was surrounded by a purple light. When the light died down his appearance changed. He now wore a black catsuit that had purple lines forming from the waist down, but had the upper body covered in a purple vest-like armor with a neck-guard and had silver blade-like shoulder guards. His left arm and both legs were covered by a sturdy black armor with purple lines running across it. His right hand had a bracelet with jagged teeth edges from both sides and had a purple flame wreathing on his forearm. His helmet was purple with red hinges coming from the ear guards and had a green orb at the center and lacked a visor. His hair changed from sideways and now flies straight upwards.

_"He uses Requip magic?" _They both asked himself. Rouge then charges his right fist and slams it to the ground, sending a shockwave at them. Luckily they were able to dodge but decided to counter attack.

Lyon brought his hands together and a magic circle appeared **Ice-Make: Eagle** Lyon creates several eagles that fly towards Rouge. As Lyon attacked Chelia decided to join in.

**"Sky God's Bellow!"** Chelia gathered air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which she fired towards Rouge as a ranged assault.

However when the two attacks were coming towards him Rouge didn't even tried to dodge the attack but stood in the same place. As both attack had landed at the same place as Rouge was, Lyon and Chelia were confused to why he didn't even tried to dodge the attack. When the smoke cleared they were surprised by what they saw. Rouge was still in the same place unharmed they were both wondering how he didn't even get a scratch by their attack. But unknown to them is that Rouge's body can shift frequency this allows him the capability to ignore even significant impact-based attacks.

Rogue then pulls out a sword from his left hand preparing for this fight. He was a little bit surprised when he saw these two ordinary humans were able to pull those types of attacks. _"This is going to be very interesting."_ Rouge thought to himself as he charged towards Lyon and Chelia.

* * *

**Well I think I should end the story there. I hope that you were able to enjoy that story so leave a review and if you have any question then feel free to ask.**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
